Enzo Matrix
Enzo Matrix is a sprite living in Mainframe. He is the son of Welman Matrix, the younger brother of Dot Matrix, and later the older brother to Little Enzo. When he was a young sprite his father was nullified when Mainframe's Twin City was destroyed. He lived with his older sister, Dot Matrix, at Dot's Diner. Enzo idolized Bob (ReBoot) when the Guardian came to Mainframe to help protect the city. He was the envy of the little sprite and Enzo dreamed of being a Guardian just like Bob. Enzo's pet and best friend was a dog named Frisket. Despite his small stature, Enzo was very brave, always ready to go into a Game Cube or face Megabyte or Hexadecimal. Enzo also had a habit of greeting Bob by tackling him to the ground. Enzo received a small upgrade on his first birthday from version '01' to version '10'. He was overjoyed. Dot organized a huge birthday party and sang at the performance. Megabyte even performed a guitar battle with Bob. He made a present of his guitar to Enzo when he was finished. As Enzo grew older he was increasingly depressed that there were no young sprites for him to play with since they were mostly nullified by his Dad's experiment. When he entered the Treasure of Atlantis Game he meets a Game Sprite named AndrAIa. She helped him win the Game. To ensure they could be together she downloaded a backup of herself onto Enzo's icon. When the backup was activated after the Game was over AndrAIa activated in Mainframe. Enzo and AndrAIa were inseparable ever since. A Web Creature found its way to Mainframe and opened a Web Portal over the city. The Web War began as Bob helped Phong prepare the city for war. Bob was worried that something might happen to himself and the city would have no Guardian to protect it from the viruses. So he gave Enzo an upgrade to a cadet Guardian. Enzo performed valiantly during the Web war helping to support CPU defenses with anti-aircraft guns. Enzo was devastated when Megabyte shot Bob into the Web and closed the portal. Bob's broken Key Tool Glitch passed to Enzo and he pledged to defend the system from Megabyte and Hexadecimal. Enzo helped Mainframe to win several Games before he played the Immortal Konflict Game which became his undoing. The User, as the demon Zaytan, fought Enzo, rebooted as a Ninja. While almost winning, Enzo was badly injured - which cost him his right eye. His final act was to change his icon into Game Sprite mode so that he could survive nullification and travel with the Games. AndrAIa and Frisket did the same. Everyone in Mainframe thought they were nullified, Dot took the loss of her last family member hard. Enzo and AndrAIa grew up relatively fast in the Games, having compiled up faster due to Game-Time being accelerated, and are now near Bob and Dot's ages. Enzo began calling himself Matrix and obtained a golden cybernetic eye to replace the one he lost. It is wirelessly connected to his gun and responds to his commands. Matrix was backed up along with the rest of the city when it came back online. Matrix had accidentally left his icon in Game Sprite mode, so he was backed up as a Game Sprite, with a different PID than his original. The system still had his original PID on file, but it was him as a kid. A copy of Matrix in his original 01 child form was created. Dot and Matrix call him Little Enzo and treat him as a little brother. The ReBoot Multiverse Enzo started as a child, whom Akari and her Pokémon admired to be around. He was a good buddy to her, and was also intrigued with the arrival of Samus Aran, though he still only wanted to follow in Bob's footsteps. They remained very close as childhood friends, even when he was depressed that he doesn't have Sprites to play with him, from his own kind, anyway. He soon met AndrAIa, then later became Mainframe's new Guardian, forcing Akari to strategize better and improvise more. She, Mewtwo along with some of her Pokémon, AndrAIa, and Frisket lost to a Game and left Mainframe as they were lost in the Net. He then met a renegade Game Sprite named Rad, and lost a close friend, causing him to lose his innocence, much to Akari's dismay. While he still despises viruses, Akari never liked his new, more aggressive attitude. They searched vigorously for Bob, even in his nightmare when he dealt with his younger self; thanks to Abra who quickly evolved to Alakazam, he received the encouragement he needed, even from Bob's distress call. They soon ventured thru the Web and met up with Ray Tracer, to which he despises, and eventually Samus and Bob. He then returned to Mainframe and fought against Megabyte with Bulbasaur and Chikorita, then helped save the dying System. But not until he became a big brother to his younger counterpart. In the Net War, while desperate to save AndrAIa, he was infected, then fought against Falco Lombardi and the Ice Climbers. His younger self volunteered to help, even in a Game with Frisket, Hack and Slash, Fox McCloud, and Young Link, to which he transformed into a trans-Sprite of sorts. His grown self lost as Falco deflected his bullet, nearly deleting him in the process. Young Enzo was formatted as a Guardian during Samus' tourney and he received compassion from both Hex and Akari, while Matrix was spat on by both Sprites; Akari wishes he'd be deleted someday along with the other Guardians and betrayers. Akari reunited with the two Matrices, even when the teen became a cadet. She still has a longing for him, though, despite the older bro's arrogance. By the time the war was won against Megabyte and Gnosis, Akari decided to trade formats with the young hero, and eventually became closer than just friends. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Child Prodigies Category:Kid Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Loose Cannons Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters that hail from the Reboot Universe Category:Humanoid Category:Superhumans Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Young Adults Category:Guardians Category:Hatemongers Category:Gun Users Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Brother of Hero Category:Pet Owners Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Paul Dobson Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Breakout Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side